It's Always the Quiet Ones
by Sheesuh Kitten and Ima Ninja
Summary: She can't speak, but she can listen, so when she becomes the one person he can turn to with his emotions...Life will never be the same. DonOC
1. Just My Story

Peoples, who don't say anything, have the most to say.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own TMNT, but I do own my OC Star and her dog Duke

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just my Story:**

It is so hard being so young and losing something so important, this is my story. I wasn't raised by my birthmother because she didn't want me, so she put me up for adoption. The day I was born, I was given to my adoptive parents; they had a sixteen year old son named Steven. I grew to be a healthy…adventurous two and half year old. I had no idea that my older brother hated me, that he wished that I was never adopted.

When I was around two and half, my brother went ballistic one night while our parents were out on a date, and he was watching me. He set the apartment building on fire, and he held me up to the thick black smoke, each breath I took, I inhaled the smoke, letting out cries, until the world around me became dark. When I woke up, I was in a room unfamiliar to me. My mom crying over me, she said that Steven was disappeared, and if they had not found me in an alley during the fire, I would have died, but that didn't save my voice…the doctors said that the smoke damaged my vocal cords severally, and announced that I was mute.

Four days after, I felt like I was being watched by a guardian angel, then I realized, whoever was watching me, was the person who saved me from death. Then one day, the presence was gone, and I felt alone.

But here I am, fourteen years later, being trusted to live on my own, and in a few months, I'll be turning seventeen, my parents won't be here, and my aunt and uncle won't be here, just me, my lab Duke, and my art.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So how is it, Please R&R!!!**


	2. Just Like Anyother Day

Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT, or the Quote from _How To Be Popular _by Meg Cabot, all we own are our OCs

_italics_ are Star writing something down

* * *

Just Like Any Other Day:

-Flashback-

I sat on my couch in my small apartment, curled under a blanket, my favorite book in hand, and a cup of cocoa, I was at my favorite part.

"_Do I," I said with a laugh. "You didn't talk to me for like a year after that. Until the Super Big Gulp thing."_

"_That's because your grandpa was wrong."_

"_Um, that was fairly obvious, given the whole silent treatment."_

"_I wasn't a **little bit** in love with you," Jason said, finally looking at me. His eyes, I noticed, for the first time that night, were the same color blue as Sirius, the dog star. "I was a **lot** in love with you. And I didn't know how to handle it. I still don't." (261) Meg Cabot_

-End Flashback-

So here I am listening them as they argued…about my future.

Why did they come into my life now? I found myself thinking, watching as my birth grandparents argued with my adoptive parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents.

"She needs to find a proper husband," I looked at Rosa, my birth grandmother; her Latina accent rang in my ears.

"No," I looked at Jennifer, my adoptive mother, who was holding me close, "why do you choose to bring her back into your life now?"

"Our family needs a good name, so we planned on…" I looked at José a frown on my lips.

"So you planned on selling her off to some rich dumb ass," Aunt Candy stood up, getting in the man's face.

"She also needs to learn the proper ways."

I never felt more helpless in my life, my birth grandparents showing up and trying to set me up, I just couldn't take it. I ran.

I ran and ran and ran, not caring where my legs took me, the voice inside my head told me to keep running. The voices calling out to me, my adoptive parent's cheering, and my birth grandparents wanting me to come back. I couldn't go back…I needed my escape.

I stopped somewhere after running so far, I didn't care where I was, I just leaned against some wall and slid down it slowly. I buried my face in my arms, Duke would most likely waiting for me, but I can't face that my mom and dad are going to be there…the ones that raised me. I took deep cleansing breathes, I felt the hot tears running down my cheeks as I stood up, my legs ached, and I swear Nana Sheila is coming over here.

"Star, I'm proud of you," her eyes twinkled; I nodded slightly, making her latch on to me in a hug, "take care of yourself." I watched as she walked off, in her cheery ways. Sometimes I wish I could just speak my mind, or just…I don't know all I really want is a friend who understands how I feel. But anyway, better get home and feed Duke.

I walked home; I couldn't help but smile at others as I walked by. Most of them ignored it, but some of them smiled back. But, the thing was one person caught my eye. I guessed it was a guy, he was standing there, he looked at the ground, his trench coat wrapped snuggly around him, his hat tipped so you couldn't see his face…I probably was the one who looked like they weren't dressed enough, it was Halloween, I was dressed in a short sleeved black shirt, and a pair of jeans that stopped a quarter below my knees, and I was wearing my favorite pair of converses, black with green flames on it. Okay, so my aunt made these for me on my fifteenth birthday, but still, I loved these with all my heart.

I shivered, out of my warm spell. Oh well, might as well hurry home then. I paused before completely walking off, and I smiled at the guy, who looked up, and was confused, my smile grew wider at that, and for an odd reason I waved before walking off, I don't know why…but I did.

Minutes later, I was in my apartment, feeding Duke. That's when I noticed the note on the table.

_Star,_

_We have never been more proud of you. So, here you go, a gift from us to you and Duke, I hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

I blinked, and looked up to see a large group of sketch pads, paint, easels, and a lot of other stuff, and then, that bag of dog toys. I couldn't help but did my best to praise the dog, he didn't go through anything.

My watch beeped, and I looked down at it…I'm so going to be late. Okay, my friend Melissa and I go to a party once a week and we leave as soon as the drinks are brought out. Melissa is well, my only true friend, but she doesn't really understand me. I decided to go and get ready, but what costume should I wear.

I blinked looking in my costume closet, I made majority of these myself. I reached inside and I looked at a dark dress, it was a long, puffy black dress, it also had some red on it, I shook my head negatively, and returned to the closet.

-Later that night-

Okay, so I kinda changed my on the dress, it was Halloween after all. I twirled a lock of my dark, curly brown hair on my right index finger.

"Star, you look beautiful," I looked at Melissa, she was wearing a Diva outfit, well that's what I describe it, a long silky pink dress, and a pink fo fur coat, and pair of heels on her feet. I was wearing combat boots, why, I have no idea.

My nerves were fried, I'm not a big fan of big crowds, because of the fact I blend into them.

"Yo, Star," I looked to see my cousin Charles walking up to me, he was dressed like a pirate.

I waved, smiling, he's the main reason I come to these parties, I'm trying to set him up with Melissa, but he doesn't like her, and she loves him, confused much?

"So, good night to go out dancing," Charles bobbed his head to the beat of the music playing.

I faked a smile, and nodded.

"Star, are you okay?" he asked.

I shook my head negatively.

"You can leave if you want, I'm not stopping ya, but Melissa might," he rolled his eyes on saying her name. I bit my lip, and nodded hesitantly.

"See ya later," he grinned. I gave him a short wave and walked outside, I smiled as trick or treaters walked by, they were lucky, to go to a door and go 'trick or treat,' it was so hard for me, to go to a doorstep and go like that. One time I bursted into tears when a kid made fun of me because he could do something I couldn't, my mom wasn't too happy about that.

I stopped when I reached the park and began to walk around. I know, now is not the time to go into the park, but I need to catch up with myself. I still blinked seeing a guy in a turtle costume sitting on a bench, he looked pretty upset. Something just told me, to help out in anyway I can, so I sat down next to him, getting his attention.

He looked confused, his purple masked face. I bet he didn't know any sign language, so I reached into my large purse, I always had a large purse with me, and pulled out a note book and pen.

_You look sad._

He stared at me.

_I'm kinda mute. But, why do you look so sad?_

"Oh," he said, "oh, just family problems."

_I can relate to that._ I had an amused look on my face.

"So, why are you talking to me?" he asked.

_Because, I choose to talk to you._

"My family expects me to fix everything," he looked into a distance.

_So, you're like the Mr. Fix-it in your family…I wish I had a title like that, but no…I'm just mute girl._

He chuckled, I couldn't help but smile at that, "Are you always this kind?"

_Normally I'm just invisible._

He just stared at me.

_I just ditched a party to come out here. My name is Star._

"That's a pretty name," he said, "Donatello."

_The Renaissance painter?_

"Yeah," he said.

_I'm an artist, so I kinda have to know these things._ I couldn't help but grin.

"So, you were at a party before this?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Why did you leave?"

_I wasn't in the mood for a party tonight, mainly because of my friend…being outgoing and loud._

"I have a brother like that, and he doesn't like leaving anybody alone," he grinned. I let out a silent laugh.

"He's probably out getting free candy," he said.

_It must be nice._

"What?" he asked.

_To be able to hear your own voice._

He looked at me, and blinked. I blushed, and shook my head.

_Sorry, I can't control what I write, I write down what I think most of the time._

"Well," he sighed, "you're luckier than me."

_In what ways?_

"That's a secret," he said, "it was nice meeting you, Star." I blinked.

_Maybe we could meet sometime._ He froze on reading that, thinking.

"Sure," he finally said.

I wrote down my e-mail, and aim, and handed it to him.

_You better keep in touch._

"Oh, I will," he chuckled, making me smile.

_Bye._

"Later," he waved. And that's when it hit me; he was the guy that I waved at earlier that day. I waved back, grinning like mad, and then...I returned home, and showered and got ready for bed, but not before one last thing. I drew a sketch of the guy I met today.

I curled up into bed, and I fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the monsters that used to scare me, but no longer did.

* * *

PLEASE R&R 


	3. Finding the Truth and Unexpected

Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS, THE OCS!

* * *

**Finding the Truth and Unexpected Surprises:**

I grinned, looking over my work; it was the best one yet. I looked at Duke, who was curled up beside me, looking at me with his soft brown eyes. Patting him on the head, I signed my name at the bottom and stood up. I blinked hearing the knock on the door, I answered to see a very, very peeved Melissa.

"You ditched me last night," she growled. I frowned, shaking my head.

"I didn't have to ask, we just had to go to that party," she whined, "and Charles said…he didn't like me." I shook my head and placed a hand on her shoulder, looking her sadly in the eyes.

"You knew, why didn't you tell me?" she asked. I gave her a slight glare.

"Oh, sorry, sometimes I forget," she sighed, "but you should have written it down or something."

I kept the glare, she is so hard headed at times; she just doesn't understand how hard it is for me. I pointed at the door.

"Look who's also upset," she snorted, "you brought this on yourself, you should have written it down."

I crossed my arms and looked at the door.

"Can we still go see that movie, tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded, but still pointed at the doorway.

"Fine, see you after you cool down," she said. I closed the door and leaned against it…me and my friends.

I decided to get on the computer…to see if I had any e-mail.

I grinned noticing the one from Donatello…he was really sweet last night.

_Hey, it was nice to meet you last night, and you gave an acquaintance your e-mail and stuff…do you do that to everybody or just me._

I grinned, and typed a response and sent it…I blinked when I got an email from my cousin. I decided to read that one later, I stood up and stretched, and I decided to see if that Donatello guy was on IM. He was, and I sent him an IM almost a heartbeat later.

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** hi

**Scientific Knight001:** hi

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** how r u?

**Scientific Knight001:** okay…if you count having to fix the toaster

**Scientific Knight001:** u?

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** today has been good…that is until melissa came over and said i ditched her last night…

**Scientific Knight001:** it can't be that bad…

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** she also found out my cousin doesn't like her back…i feel so…GRR…i don't kno

**Scientific Knight001:** well…do u wanna 'talk' about it?

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** that would be kool…how about…at the park where we talked last night…in about…an hour?

**Scientific Knight001:** sounds…good

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** is everything okay?

**Scientific Knight001:** yeah

**aNgElInWaItInG66:** well i'll see u there, bye

**Scientific Knight001:** ok bye

**aNgElInWaItInG66 has signed off**

**Scientific Knight001 has signed off**

I grinned tossing my hair back over my shoulders, I looked at I was wearing. It beats what I was wearing yesterday, a long sleeved black shirt, a pair of tight jeans, and my combat boots.

I stood up, and grabbed Dukes leash. Maybe I should have told him I was bringing my dog with me. Heck he doesn't even know I have a dog. I hooked Duke up to his harness. It takes me five minutes to walk to Central Park on my own, but with Duke it takes about…ten…so I think I should just grab some breakfast, and my bag and go, so I can let Duke do his 'business' before I sit down and talk with that Donatello guy.

Duke looked at me, and barked. I let out a silent laugh and grabbed all the stuff I needed and walked out. I chewed on the pear I grabbed while I was on my way out. I blinked when I noticed my aunt walking with one of my uncles towards my apartment…they didn't notice me and Duke though. I found that pretty odd.

Just as I predicted it took me ten minutes to get to Central Park…and it took fifteen minutes for Duke to go to the bathroom. Okay…so I have a lot more time on my hands…so what do I do.

A group of kids that played with Duke all the time came over.

"Hey Miss Star, can we play with Duke?" I looked at the smallest of the group; she was a natural born leader.

I nodded handing her the leash, one of the bigger kids in the group was a boy, who she argued with constantly, but they always ended making up in the end. I picture them as a couple in the future. I smiled at the second smallest, she was a shy girl, and she would close herself from the world easily, her eyes were full of knowledge, and she loved to be with her friends, next to her stood a boy that was deaf, he had to use a hearing aide, but he and that girl were really close. Then their other friend, she was a bit chubby, but not too fat, her eyes were pools of pure joy, and brought happiness to everyone around her.

They waved and went to the clearing near by, and I sat there and watched. I didn't realize that it had been nearly an hour, I felt the weight on the bench shift and I turned my gaze to I think was Donatello in a trench coat.

"Hey," he said, yup, that was him. I grinned and pulled out my notebook.

_Hi ya stranger._

He laughed, "So, you were here early."

_Oh, I've been here for awhile…see those kids over there._ I pointed, and he nodded.

_They love playing with my dog._

"You have a dog?" he asked. I nodded, smiling.

_Hey, you wanna come over to my place or something?_

I don't know why, but I just had to ask that.

"Uh…"

_Oh, come on, you're making me seem like the fun one._

I silently laughed as he sent me a strange look.

_What I meant by coming over to my place, I just meant to hang out._

"Oh," I watched as he tensed, "I'm not sure."

_You're hiding something from me._

He tensed, eyes looking around, I couldn't help but realize.

_So, that wasn't a costume last night, was it?_

I watched as he sadly nodded.

_You could have told me in the first place, I mean, come on…I maybe an artist, but most of my family thinks I lost it a long time ago._

That was true, they did think that.

"You're not crazy," he shook his head. I couldn't help but smile at those words.

I notice Duke walking back, looking at Donatello with his heart warming brown eyes. Sniffing him, Duke gave the bark of approval causing Donatello to freeze a bit.

_He approves!_

"Really?" he asked. I nodded smiling brightly.

This is going to be one of the most surprising days of my life.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Sorry it took so long to update on this story, but we have been working hard on another story…forgive us?

Oh yeah, the OC Duke…the dog…he was named after our aunt and uncles dog, which they got around the time Pastawoman was born, a few years ago he was put to sleep when they found a non-cancerous tumor in his heart


End file.
